


a smile warmer than the winter sun

by orphan_account



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yamato spends the night at Gaku's new flat and discovers how nice it is to have a boyfriend.
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	a smile warmer than the winter sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePanThatMakesPancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePanThatMakesPancakes/gifts).

> this is a belated birthday present for the lovely queen of gakuyama!! i'm really sorry i couldn't get it done sooner, and that it's so short and bland, but i'm quite busy with my other projects and homework so :((

He's awakened by the soft creasing of the sheets on the other side of the bed, but he keeps his eyes closed, resisting the urge to look, as he knows he needs to rest. Onii-san is getting old, he needs his beauty sleep if he wants to drink his worries away during his off days. But then a peck on his forehead forces him to open the eyes.

"S'not fair, Yaotome", he mutters, his voice still laced with sleepiness. "I was sleeping."

"Really? Sorry then, I won't kiss you in the morning ever again." Gaku is standing before the bed, pulling a dressing gown on. Yamato puts his glasses on and winces. For someone who just got up, Gaku looks incredibly well-groomed; no bed hair, a fair complexion and a smile warmer than the winter sun. Yamato is almost jealous of him. His body feels heavy, his hair must be tousled, and he's pretty sure he stinks and needs a shower. How Gaku manages to be so perfect first thing in the morning, this is a mystery he has yet to clear.

"That would be a bad idea if you did, anyway, I have bad breath."

Gaku laughs, as if Yamato had told him the best joke ever. "Sure, sure. Stay in bed for a while, I'll make you breakfast."

"Breakfast in bed?" Yamato tries to push it, aware this would be a bad idea - getting crumbs in the sheets would be a hassle to clean - but Gaku nods.

"You sure are spoiled, Nikaido", he comments, "but yes. Breakfast in bed." He then leaves the room with a content smile on the lips.

Yamato lets himself drop on the bed. "I'm too old for this." Gaku is so energetic in the morning, and it often feels like they're not of the same age at all. Or maybe it has something to do with their quality of life. Yamato believes he was drained by his past, with all the expectations that fell on his shoulders from the young age, and the pressure of being the son of a famous actor. That's why he's so tired now, when Gaku still has energy left.

He hears movement in the kitchen, pans taken out of the cardboard boxes used for the moving in, the door of the fridge opening and closing, and Yamato realizes he has no idea how great a cook Gaku is. It would have been better if Gaku had properly closed the door, though, so that the smells won't come in. Yamato sighs and finally gets up. After he pushes the door close, he goes back to the bed and cast a glance at the window. The snow has fallen during the night, covering the street and cars with a veil of white. The sight is quite pretty.

He shivers in his improvised pyjamas - Gaku's old sweatshirt and pants, because he wasn't supposed to stay at Gaku's place for the night and apparently it's a thing to borrow your boyfriend's clothes.

Boyfriend - the word still feels weird in his mind, and he doesn't even dare to say it aloud. They've been dating for a few months, now, although "dating" basically means spending a couple of hours whenever they can, and they're usually too tired to do something more than watching something together and sharing a few kisses. At least Gaku's house move gave Yamato a reason to stay a longer time by his side, but it's the first time he's staying over. He still lives in the dorm, and Gaku had to share a flat with his partners for a while after they left Yaotome Productions. But now, he has his own place - what's more, with a double bed. Of course, Yamato couldn't resist the temptation.

Out of all the members of IDOLiSH7, he never believed he would the first one to find his significant other. He didn't think this person would be the leader of their rival group.

"I'm almost done", Gaku announces, partially opening the door. He's followed by a sweet smell, something Yamato feels he knows but he isn't sure what it is. "I forgot to ask you what you drink in the morning."

"Hm, whatever you're drinking?" Yamato already feels half-guilty to impose, and he isn't picky, really, he doesn't mind drinking as long as it's hot.

Gaku nods before going back to the kitchen. Left alone, Yamato tries to put a name on the familiar smell, but he must be too tired, and he soon gives up. He's tired, and he would consider going back to sleep if Gaku wasn't preparing his food.

_How spoiled I am_, Yamato thinks. _One night together and I'm already letting him taking care of me._ He's not used to being pampered; his family wasn't the caring kind, and he's IDOLiSH7's onii-chan, meaning he's supposed to watch over the kids. Well, maybe that's fine. Maybe he has to learn how to let someone else be in charge, once in a while.

"And here's the breakfast", Gaku says when he enters the bedroom with a tray. There's not much on it: two mugs of coffee, oranges, and a plate full of...

"Pancakes?" Yamato points out, surprised by his choice. "Yaotome, you _really_ outdid yourself."

He's ironic, but at the same time, weirdly touched. Sure, it isn't anything like Mitsu's breakfast, but it smells good, and the pancakes have the perfect colour too, so he's already satisfied. And Yamato can't remember when was the last time someone tried to do something for his sake alone, and not for the whole group.

Still, Gaku is a bit vexed. "If you don't like them, I can eat them by myself."

And Yamato laughs. It isn't that funny, but bickering with someone while knowing they won't take it the wrong way is comforting, and he's glad his relationship with Gaku has reached that point. They might not live together, but for now, it sure feels like they do.

"Aw, Yaotome, you'd let me starve? Even though I warmed your sheets for you..."

Yamato isn't dreaming: there's a hint of pink on top of Gaku's cheeks, and it takes all his willpower not to get up and kiss them.

"Alright, old man, let's eat before it gets cold."

Yamato smiles. "Sure thing." He's so happy he could cry.


End file.
